Implicit Demand For Nami
by BlurryFace
Summary: What if Sanji never came to rescue Nami and the others from Doflamingo's wrath when he figured out the Strawhat's ship was near Green Bit? Takes place during Dressrosa arc.
1. Heart Strings

**Hi! I am uploading this because I thought you guys would like to read something else while I work on my other fic** ** _Iridescent Dreams._** **I don't know if this will just be a One-shot or if I should continue to make it into a full-fledged story... Well review and I will see what you guys think about it! Enjoy! ;3**

 **P.S.:In this fic the perspective will change a lot at the beginning of the story, so bear with me because I will use horizontal lines to distinguish between them...**

* * *

"Can you see Torao?" A nervously curious reindeer asked as he peeked over the edge of the Sunny with a pair of binoculars that were too big for his own eyes. The Dark Doctor had made his way to Green Bit to face the Heavenly Demon Doflamingo but still hadn't made his way back to meet the Sunny after his distress call.

"Hmm, I can't really tell with all this fog," A spooky skeleton in his own right, tried to see through the thick fog surrounding Green Bit, "I can see a weird forest though…" There was a momentary pause for the awaited joke Nami, Chopper, and Momonosuke knew was coming.

"But wait… I DON'T HAVE ANY EYES! Hahahaha! SKULL JOKE!" Brook was thoroughly amused by his own humor even if no one else was.

The other three face palmed while they watched the musician do a fortyfive degree angle on the side of the boat. This caused the reindeer and the young boy to quickly forget about the lame joke and "ooh" and "aww" at the skeleton's geometrical abilities.

"Brook, stop messing around." Nami kneaded her temples slowly as she realized a small headache was forming. "We need to keep a look out for Torao so we can grab Caesar and leave with the least amount of damage to the Sunny and to ourselves ."

"Sorry, Nami-san!" Two of the three boys bowed down to the fiery haired woman while Momonosuke jumped up and nestled into the woman's bosom.

"Thank you, Momonosuke." The woman hugged the child gently. She turned to the other two with a huff. "At least one of us-" Her scolding was cut off when the ship suddenly jolted to the side.

"AAAH!" A frightened reindeer screamed at the top of his lungs. "There's something in the ocean!" Fearful tears streamed down his face while he pointed down into the blue abyss. His teary eyes met the red eyes of the giant horned fish below. "AAAAH!" Too scared to utter actual words the small animal ran away from the side of the ship, hoping that someplace near the center might offer him protection of what he thought was the inevitable end.

The forgotten prisoner piped up."Killer fish can take down battleships!" Jora exclaimed from her position on the ground to further scare the members of the ship.

"A _whole_ , battleship O-Nami?" The young boy turned to the woman. His eyes asking the silent question of, _Is this really the end?_

The woman could offer nothing else to calm the boys fears other than another hug against her bosom.

She had no idea.

* * *

 _Dammit. If Doflamingo get's to the ship then this whole plan will be freakn' ruined. Dammit Strawhats! If I fight Doflamingo on the bridge I should be able to buy enough time for the ship to escape. Yes, that should work._ The Heart captain sighed tiredly. _Geese, always have to make things harder, don't you guys?_

Law was currently running with a frustrated and confused Caesar in his arms and a fuming Demon behind him. He was not in the mood, and certainly did not have the flexibility, to screw this up.

He looked up. _Almost to the bridge. Come on, just a little farther Doflamingo._

* * *

He was a little irked now. He would not admit he was confused. No. The gears of his Celestial brain worked too fast and too well to ever be confused.

He was a god.

He was a king.

He was a Heavenly Demon.

He was all of this, and he knew Law knew he was too. If that irritating boy knew that, then why in the Hell was the boy going back to Dressrosa? That was his turf. If Law went back there he had the upper hand. His executives. Why would he go into the one arena he had no chance of winning in?

"KYAAA!"

 _Fufufufufu… Oh… I get it…_

* * *

"Doflamingo, wait!" He was running out of options now. Doflamingo was nearing the ship, whatever the man did next, he wasn't sure if he could stop it. "They aren't any part of this! Leave them out of it!"

His words fell on deaf ears as the madman continued his advance towards the helpless prey he was pursuing.

* * *

"Nami! Doflamingo is flying towards the ship! What do we do!" The small doctor was using his binoculars to try and scope out where Torao was on the island and if he was close to their meeting point, only to be met with a terrifying grin on the other side of the lense. "AAAAH! Naaaaami~" The small doctor was on the brink of an emotional breakdown. He could not handle anymore scary stuff today.

"WHAAAAAT! Are you serious!" She looked in disbelief towards the doctor hoping the deer had just imagined what he saw, but her glance was met with teary eyes and the shaking of a furry head. "He couldn't just leave us alone~" Nami was now also on the verge of tears thanks to the crazy birdman flying towards them.

* * *

 _I see. It was the alliance the whole time huh? Fufufufufufufufu! Let's see how he likes watching it fall apart before his very eyes…_

"Law! Look closely!" His maniacal laughter echoed through the forest sending chills down the spines of whatever heard it. "Watch as your lovely alliance get's torn apart before your eyes!" He was going to thoroughly enjoy killing them just to see the tortured look on the other man's face.

Doflamingo flew straight towards the ship of cowering pirates. _Pathetic,_ he chuckled lowly towards himself as he realized his prey would be rather easy, and fun, to kill.

* * *

The madman was now only a few yards away from the Sunny. What were they going to do? Nami thought fast and pulled out her weather batton. _We need to do something. We can't depend on anyone else to save us this time. We have to save ourselves!_ "Weather Egg!" _That's it! Now only to stall for a few minutes while the perfect storm brews._

"Fufufufufu! Spider Web!" Numerous strings flew towards the Sunny, entangling everything in their path. _Hmm who should be first… Let's see, that woman looks like she would be fun to dissect…_

"No Nami!~" The pirates, and child, screamed as their friend was brought face to face with the terrifying monster. Held tight by the strings, she struggled in pain as she stared at her own terrified reflection in the man's tinted glasses.

* * *

"No! Nami-ya!" He had to do something. He couldn't just watch as the helpless woman met her fate by the hands of a monster. " _Room."_ The beginnings of a transparent bubble began to form but, to Law's Disbelief, quickly disintegrated. _Wait, what is going on…_ " _Room!"_ He tried his signature attack once again as the results of the previous _Room_ were repeated. _Dammit! My powers have been drained from the fight against Doflamingo. Shit…_ He was overwhelmed now. His plan was falling apart and the Strawhat's navigator was about to kiss all of her limbs goodbye. _What the hell was he going to do?!_

* * *

She was currently struggling in his suffocating hold. _Just a little longer…_

"Woman, I hope you like the color red, because you are going to be wearing a lot of it pretty soon." The maniacal man chuckled again as he used his strings to hang the woman in the air by her hands. "Actually it would go very nicely with your hair." He let out another chuckle as he prepared for the blood bath. He looked down to the ship to see how her friends were fairing. Not very well. He spotted the child then. _Ha, poor kid. This is going to be scarring. Fufufufu! Oh, well…_

He started his torture by running his strings slowly over the woman's legs and mid-section. Making sure to put just enough pressure so that they would sting and bleed horribly but not gush. That would make things messy and he didn't want to get to crazy with her... yet. No. He would get to that fun later.

She struggled painfully in the string, her delicate skin covered with hundreds of tiny cuts, and now about a hundred more because of her futile struggling. The gashes were nice and shallow. Enough that the smallest movement caused an agonizing sting to race through her whole body. She was in so much pain, but she would not give Doflamingo the satisfaction of seeing her cry. _Ha, he would be the one crying soon enough._ She smirked to herself as she remembered the storm that was brewing just overhead.

Doflamingo grinned sadistically as he started leaving a shallow cut along her chest. But his fun was cut off by a violent lightning strike falling right behind him. She grinned to herself as she watched the man's brow go up in annoyance. "Let's see what you can do against the power of weather!" Her lungs filled with air and a painful sting raced through her as she yelled, "Thunderbolt tempo!"

With a slight flick of her wrist she aimed a bolt at the man towering over her. She could barely move her limbs so when she struggled to moved her wrist to aim her baton that still rested in her tied had at the man before her, an agonizing sensation raced through her whole body, making her utter a small whimper of pain. But her pain was rewarded when a giant bolt struck the demonic man.

"Nami-san!~" Her friends exclaimed as tears of joy fell from their eyes as they hoped that the woman's attack was enough to at least faze the man enough so that they could get away.

"Fufufufufu…" He chuckled lowly as the smoke slowly cleared around him, making him look even more like the devil himself emerging from hell.

He was only slightly singed by the bolt as he turned his head to aim his laughter at the woman struggling in her constraints. Her eyes went wide and tiny tears started to fall without her consent. Her attack did nothing to faze the demon currently licking his dry lips. _Why was he laughing? Why, why had the lightning done nothing?_

"Seems we have quite the feisty one here…" The blonde man grabbed the tied woman roughly by her chin and jerked her head towards him. "And quite the talent too… weather manipulation huh? Quite useful on a pirate crew. Fufufufu!" His grip was painful. His fingers started to form angry red marks on her pale skin that she knew would leave even uglier bruises. "I am intrigued by these manipulative capabilities you have..." He leaned closer to her, "Doll-chan." She cringed at the way he addressed her, licking his lips slowly as he whispered out each syllable of the new name into the shell of her ear. A violent shiver ran down her spine followed by a painful sting matching in intensity. If he wasn't wearing those damned glasses Nami knew the look in his eyes would be one on par with the devil's.

 _Menacing, sadistic…evil._


	2. Chess

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in forever! Thank you for all the follows/favs. I don't want to be an author were all they think about is the follow/fav count, but for my second story this is making me very happy. Sorry if some characters seem OOC, this is just how I remember them. Also, if you have any ideas/requests/comments/anything regarding where the story is going just ask! I will try my best to answer/provide! Any-who, on with this messed up roller coaster ride! ;)**

* * *

Her fiery tresses cascaded messily onto the floor of the palace. Orange locks glowed in comparison to the gloomy stone that lay beneath her. The hundreds of tiny cuts and gashes the string gave her were starting to close up and scab over. They were going to hurt for a couple of days but none were deep enough to leave any permanent scarring.

"Young Master!" An exasperated voice broke into her muffled subconscious. An odd sense of calm washed over her, hoping that the voice was the one of her boisterous captain. Her brain decided to kick in then, and she realized that the voice didn't belong to anyone on her crew, let alone her captain. The strange voice was far too nasally for that. It wasn't the voice of their alli either. His was low and somewhat gravely, the doctor never did seem to get enough sleep.

This unfamiliar voice broke her from her thoughts and triggered murky memories of the hours prior to being dumped on the cold stone floor. Being cut up, being separated from her nakama, having to listen to their cries as she was taken away. The rush of emotion that came with the memories sent a small shiver across her whole body.

"Wha-wha-What is _that?"_ The sticky man, with a questionable ooze seeping out of him, pointed at the semi-unconscious woman the Young Master had plopped on the floor next to his plush, pillow-covered, throne.

"Fufufufu… a chess piece, my dear Trebol." He stole another glance at the woman he had taken from right under the nose of that treacherous doctor.

Excitement and a sense of power, dominance really, surged through him as he counted and traced with his eyes the numerous wounds he had given to the young woman. He licked his lips as he also traced his eyes over the many assets she had to offer. He had to give it to the Straw Hat rookie. He may have been an annoying thorn in his side but he sure knew how to pick his women.

"What do you mean by chess piece, Young Master?" The dribbly man got closer to Doflamingo than he preferred. "Are we playing a new game?"

"Too close, Trebol!" The blonde man pushed the snotty face away from him, hoping none of the mucus got on his feather coat.

"Sorry! Sorry, Young Master." The man bowed apologetically. "I was just wondering, why this little thing?" He poked her side with his staff. "I mean sure she's very easy on the eyes, but besides that, why take her? Why not the swordsman or the chef? I've heard they're very skilled fighters, and wouldn't that put the Straw Hats at a greater disadvantage if we took them instead?"

Doflamingo kneaded his temples slowly. He was aware that his executives were sharp, but it annoyed him at times when they would talk nonstop like this. He knew what he was doing. Why did simple, filthy humans, always have to question his celestial brain?

"Are you saying you don't trust my plan, Trebol?" It was his turn to get dangerously close to the snotty man.

"NO! No, Young Master!" Trebol put his hands up to guard his face from the evil glare behind the blond man's sunglasses. "I didn't mean that! I was just wondering…"

Doflamingo let out an irritated sigh. He knew what he was doing. This woman had an incredible skill and he was going to use it to his advantage. But first he wanted to get more information about her background and who she was before she joined the Straw Hat crew.

 _If her story is as messed up as some of the other members on that crew I'm sure to get some leverage on my behalf. Fufufufufu! If I get that I will be able to bend her in any witch way I please!_

"Fufufufu…" He chuckled to himself before addressing his subordinate. "Trebol?"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"I want you to look into this woman's past. I want all the details." He crossed his legs and laid his head back. "Is that a simple enough order to follow?"

"Y-yes! Young Master!" Trebol hurried out of the throne room and rushed to the archives that were kept in the palace library.

* * *

"Damn it!" He hated when his plans didn't go, well, according to plan. How in the _Holy_ Hell was he going to fix this? Let alone deal with the wrath of the Straw Hat's captain?!

"Torao?" The small reindeer, recently released from his restraints, thanks to the tattooed man, sat next to the brooding individual on the bench at the bottom of the mast.

"Yes, Tony-ya?" He let out a disgruntled sigh. It was hard for him to stay to angry when faced with the innocent teen.

"I just wanted to say, that, that you shouldn't stress out. We will find Nami together and we _will_ defeat Doflamingo." The small reindeer grabbed the rim of his hat as tiny bubbles of tears started streaming out of his eyes. "I just wa-wanted to say that y-you shouldn't w-ooorAAAAY!" The small doctor could no longer hold in his emotions, let alone his tears, as he started wailing next to the Heart captain. "Aaaah! Naaaaami's gooonee~" The streams of tears and snot seemed endless as the young boy cried.

Trafalgar put his hand on the small boy's head and brought it towards his chest. He wasn't good at dealing with tears. It was much easier to get angry and let it all out rather than talking about feelings. This small gesture was as close as he could get to comforting the boy. But by the way the reindeer's sobs quieted a bit, Law could tell that it helped.

Law stood up when the younger doctor seemed to have composed himself. "Tony-ya, Bone-ya, we need to contact the other members of the crew so we can come up with another plan since my other one did not account for Nami-ya getting kidnapped." He glanced around the deck of the Sunny. "Where is your Transponder Snail?"

Chopper snapped out of his gloomy trance at the sound of the dark doctor's question. "Oh! Let me get it!" He scurried from where the five of them were sitting and went to get the ship's Transponder. Momonosuke was currently knocked out from the amount of stress the whole situation had caused his psyche. He would probably be out of it for the next two or three hours.

The skeleton sitting across from the Heart captain chimed in. "Pardon me asking, Torao-san, but how will we get into contact with everyone?"

"Before we left the ship I snuck a mini-Transponder into Mugiwara-ya's pocket." He held up his fingers as he mentioned the other members of the crew. "Zoro, Sanji, and Kinemon should be with him. Robin took one with her and she is with Usopp and Franky. So, If we contact both of those snails then we should be able to get everyone back here so we can reconfigure our plan."

"Torao!" The small deer seemed to dwarf the size of the ship's Transponder snail. "I f-found it!" Chopper struggled the last few steps to the group under the weight of the snail.

"Thank you Tony-ya." He pointed to the center of the circle they were sitting in. "You can place in there."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter is a little (WAY) short for my standards... but it was all I could push out of my imagination machine! Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. The Call

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I have had horrible writer's block and I haven't been able to get anything out of my head -.- I hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

* * *

Everyone eyed the Transponder nervously as Law dialed the numbers of the mini-Transponders, making a group call.

 _PrrrrPrrrrPrrrrPrrrPrrr…. PrrrPrrrPrrrPrrrPrrr… PrrrPrrrrPrrrr…._

"Trafalguy! Shishishi! I thought you were still mad at me."

"Law-san? What's wrong? Why are you calling? Did your plan go well?"

The two voices almost simultaneously came out of the ship's Transponder, so the words that came out sounded more like,

'Tralaw-san?! Shiat's throng?' and the rest was a jumble of words the dark doctor couldn't understand.

"Could someone please take the Transponder away from Mugiwara-ya? Something very serious has just happened, and I need to tell everyone without getting interrupted every two seconds by his outbursts." Law kneaded his temples as he tried not to lose his temper. That was the last thing they needed to hear right now.

"Here! Give it to me, Luffy!"

The sounds of scuffling and a resounding OW! came out of the snail's mouth.

"This shitty doctor has to say something and we have to listen. So…. SHUT IT!"

After the Curled brow had faded from the snail's features, it's eyes changed to upside-down semicircles with three bold lashes underneath.

"I bet what you have to say is some SUUUPEEER! progress with our infiltration, right Trafalguy?"

"No, no it's not." Law sternly cut off the boisterous shipright.

"Law-san?" The raven haired woman's smooth voice echoed throughout the ship.

"Before I begin, I suggest tying down or restraining your captain for this news, Zoro-ya, Blackleg-ya, Kinemon."

Law let out a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding until it left his tired lungs. He got ready to tell everyone what had happened to their navigator… and that it was all his fault.

* * *

As soon as the words left Law's mouth the ship's Transponder exploded into curses, cries, and screams. The snail's facial expressions and eyes changed so rapidly that Law couldn't tell whose exclamations were whose.

Some of which went along the lines of,

"You little piece of shit! If I see one hair on my Nami-swan's head out of place, you'll have hell to pay!"

"Uaaaaaah!" The sniper's sobs were very distinct compared to the rest of the the crew's angered voices.

"It is a great dishonor, Trafalgar-dono, for a swordsman to allow a woman to get hurt while entrusted with their care."

Even with all of the other voices pouring out of the transponder, Law still hadn't heard the voice of the Straw Hat's captain. In fact, even after he had told the three men to restrain their captain, he hadn't even heard a single shuffle from their end of the line. The only thing he had heard from their transponder was Sanji's curses.

After the cook's stream of profanities the ship's Transponder Snail went silent. Law started to think he had lost a connection to the other mini-snails until he heard subtle breathing on the other end.

"Tra-guy… What's the plan?" Luffy's surprisingly serious voice echoed throughout the ship.

Law was a bit taken back by the Straw Hat captain's seriousness. He had expected more screaming from the younger captain. He had never seen this side of Mugiwara-ya.

"W-what?" The dark doctor struggled to get the words out of his dry throat.

"I said, 'Tra-guy what's the plan?' I have to get my navigator back to matter what, Law."

Luffy took a deep breath, "SHE IS OUR NAKAMA AND I WILL NOT LET THAT FLAMINGO BASTARD TAKE HER FROM ME OR MY CREW!"

After Luffy's voice faded the poor snail looked in pain from all of the yelling that had been taking place.

"Okay then Mugiwara." Law sighed letting the stress of the day leave his body, his back still rigged with the amount of tension he had accumulated from the conversation he had just had with Straw Hat and the others.

"First things first, I need everyone to return to the Sunny so we can devise the best plan to get Nami-ya back."

* * *

Nami was currently tied in a lewd position near the bottom of the large throne-like couch Doflamingo was lounging on. Her torn bikini top and ragged jeans made it much easier to spot all of the scratches, cuts, and welts the young navigator had accumulated on her body.

"Young Master! Young Master!" A nasally, all too familiar, voice interrupted Doflamingo's viewing session of the lovely woman he had at his feet.

"You won't believe what I have found on this woman! Her influence is astounding! She may be the- uhg!" Trebol was so excited to share his new found information with the Young Master that he tripped on the uneven stones that were near the entrance to the throne room.

Doflamingo kneaded his temples as he tried not to lose his temper with his subordinate.

"Ugh, you buffoon! Don't make so much noise!" Doflamingo quietly shouted at the snotty man on the opposite side of the room. "If she wakes up and starts yelling and screaming there is no telling when she might stop…"

Doflamingo quickly caught another glance as the fiery woman trembled slightly in her semiconscious state.

"S-sorry, Young Master!" Trebol bowed from his disheveled state on the floor.

Doflamingo stared relentlessly at his subordinate telling him, with his cold stare, that he better start speaking again and stop wasting his time otherwise there would be hell to pay.

Trebol cleared his throat and dusted himself off as he got off of the floor. "As I was saying. Her file is amazing! She should be worth way more than a measly sixteen thousand Berry. I would say she's worth about fifty thousand."

Doflamingo raised his brow inquisitively. "Hmmm, do elaborate." He let out a small chuckle.

"Well when she was eight she joined forces with the infamous Arlong Pirates."

Doflamingo cut in, "The fishmen? The ones that we traded with for some Deep Sea Pearls?"

"Yes Young Master. One in the same."

Doflamingo nodded, "Go on."

"Well from what I could decipher from the archives, she had a knack for cartography and made maps that were so accurate that they may even be better than the royal cartographer we have here, Young Master." Trebol sucked the running snot back up his nose as he continued his report.

"Arlong used her cartography skills to his advantage and ended up conquering and gaining power over most of the East Blue and other various small islands. Also, while she was in the Arlong crew this woman organized many black market exchanges all under Arlong's nose. She made a fortune off of it. With this woman as his right hand Arlong would have conquered all of the East if it hadn't been for that Straw Hat kid."

Doflamingo snickered, "So you're telling me this woman practically ran the underground in the East and that she did it all under that fish bastard's nose?" Doflamingo's eyebrow twitched with curiosity.

"Yes, Young Master. She is more valuable than I expected her to be," Trebel bowed his head. "My humblest apologies for doubting you Young Master."

"Hmm that means she could prove quite useful helping with our relationships with our brokers in the East. Those slimy bastards never seem to want to trade anymore." The feathered man stroked his chin in consideration.

Doflamingo stood from his throne then and stretched his lean muscular arms tall over his head. He turned to leave the throne room, "Oh, yes, Trebol?"

The snotty man clumsily saluted to Doflamingo.

"Make sure our guest here gets nothing but the best treatment. Have one of the maids take her to the baths and then change her clothing into something…." He scratched the back of his head for a moment while he thought of an outfit he would like to see his little Doll-chan dressed up in.

One word popped into his head. "Yes make sure they change her into something more revealing. When that is done I expect for my lovely Doll-chan to be waiting in my room for my return."

"Yes, Young Master!" Trebol immediately began making preparations for Doflamingo's requests.

Doflamingo then lazily strode out of the throne room to his next appointment with his brokers.

* * *

 **A/N: Still having some writer's block so I don't know when I will be able to release the next chapter. I hope I will be able to get to it soon!**

ᕙ( * •̀ ᗜ •́ * )ᕗ


	4. Mikan

***Hi, sorry I realised when I was reading over the last chapter that I meant "million berry" not "thousand". Also I might have to up the rating of the story to "M" because of this chapter! (and maybe others…)**

* * *

She felt confused as she woke up surrounded by dozens of maids in a room full of luxurious baths.

One of the servants walked up to her, a heavy ceramic bowl in her small hands. The bowl was filled with perfumes, soaps, and oils.

"Ah, Miss Nami." she reached out her hand to introduce herself. "I'm Mina. I'll be in charge of your bath experience today."

Nami blinked her wide eyes as she tried to comprehend why a prisoner would get a spa treatment.

"Oh, why thank you Mina." Nami took the girl's hand and by the looks of it she was just a little younger than herself.

The girl led Nami through countless corridors and baths until she reached, what she assumed, was the master bath. The basin was almost as big as the Sunny's deck. A fountain made of two marble mermaids sprinkled crystal clear water in the center of the steamy bath. As Nami looked to her side she saw Mina pull a rope on the side of the stone wall and thousands of rose petals fell from ceiling into the large bath.

"Ok Miss Nami, now if you could please disrobe and step into the bath. I will be with momentarily after I get the bath salts." The young girl left the room and went into a small side door on the opposite side of the room.

Nami looked down at her clothing. Besides her tattered jeans there was little else to remove. She stepped into the bath and it felt as if her body had instantly melted, her muscles screaming their thanks.

She took her time to look around, to see if there were any ways in which she could escape. She noted a red wooden door at the far left of the room that was probably half her height and looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

 _That's probably my safest bet…_ She thought to herself.

She would revisit that door after her bath. No need to rush cleanliness!

That's when Mina came back into the room with numerous small bowls filled with tiny crystals.

"Okay Miss Nami, we have a few scents to choose from vanilla, strawberry, rose, and our newest shipment from the East, mikan." She held out all of the bowls to her.

Nami raised her hand out of the steamy water and pointed to the small green ceramic bowl.

"Mikan Please."

Mina carefully put the other bowls to the side. "Ok, and I'm assuming you would like the same scent for your hair?"

"Yes, please." Nami giddily smiled and mentally thanked Doflamingo for the free spa day.

Nami had a little time to think while Mina was getting the hair oils and putting the other ceramic dishes away. She was currently somewhere in the Doflamingo estate and she had no idea whether if the rest of the crew was okay or not. The climatact was missing and she didn't know if it was worth it to stray from her escape plan to look for it.

Usopp could always make another one right?

She looked back over to the small red door to check to see if it had a lock she needed to pick. The door only had a worn handle, no locks in sight.

Mina came back with a slender green bottle filled with the Mikan scented hair oil. She placed it next to Nami, who was resting against the edge of the bath. She then took the small ceramic bowl filled with tiny crystals and poured it in the water.

"Miss Nami could you go under the water to get your hair wet. I need it wet to put the oils in."

Mina continued her treatment for a while and then left Nami to "soak in the scent".

This was her perfect chance to leave and she was not going to let it slip from her fingers. She felt bad for leaving the young girl there, but she had no other choice.

As she snuck out of the bath she saw an extra uniform hanging on the wall. She quickly changed into it and headed for the small door on the far wall. She tugged once and a musty dust attacked her nostrils. She tried her best to keep from coughing. She tugged again and a dark web filled staircase filled her sight.

"Well, I guess there's nowhere to go but up." Nami took a deep breath and headed into the inky darkness.

* * *

She had been walking for about five minutes in a non-stop upwards spiral. As soon as she began to think that the staircase would never end her head bumped against a door. The door was sleek, cool, and was emitting a faint light from a small triangular hole at the top of the door. Nami took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She gasped as she saw what was on the other side.

The whole room was filled with various shades of pink and red. There was a huge glass window that filled almost an entire wall. The glass had a french door opening onto a small balcony that looked over all of Dressrosa. Near the far wall there was a giant mahogany bed that seemed to be made of endless pink feathers. Near the door there was a desk that was filled with official looking papers and folders strewn about.

Nami took a step forward as she realized whose room she had just stumbled upon. She glanced at the desk and saw a transponder snail.

 _I could call Torao and Luffy and tell them I'm okay._

But as she was making her way to it she heard a loud stomping in the hallway that was headed straight for this room. A cold sweat ran over her as she realized she was trapped. She then spotted a closet and dashed inside. Moments later the door to the bedroom opened. Nami propped the closet door open slightly so she could see into the room.

* * *

Doflamingo had had a long, _very_ long, day. He had to first deal with that stupid doctor of his. Law could really be a pain in the neck sometimes. He then had to go deal with those stupid brokers from the East.

Those stupid fucking bastards didn't know north from fucking south. So It was a hell of a pain trying to negotiate shipping prices with them. Those stupid bastards wanted almost a hundred million for shipping measly slaves to the shipyard. But with a little "intimidation" he managed to get it down to about half.

Why didn't anyone understand the simplest things? Probably because their dirty human brains couldn't understand his magnificent celestial mind.

As he walked into his room he noticed the faintest citrusy scent. He found it calming and enticing. He noticed it got stronger as he got closer to his bed. He let his lips curl into a sultry grin.

He let out a sigh as her heard his _favorite_ executive clamor down the hall towards his room.

"Young master! Young Master!" The snotty man sounded out of breath and he yelled his name.

Doflamingo turned around and walked toward his door opening it slowly.

"What is it now Trebol?" He was trying his best not to let his forehead veins pop too much."You know how I hate it when people interrupt me in my down time." He flexed his finger as multiple transparent strings danced around them.

Trebol cried and snotted everywhere.

"I'm so sorry young master but we can't seem to find the strawhat navigator anywhere! She must have escaped through the bath house. We have sent a number of troops throughout the city to look for her." He bowed his head profusely waiting for a blow to come from the blond man.

Doflamingo grinned. "Don't worry Trebol. Call back the troops. I know exactly where Doll-chan is."

"Really Young Ma-" Doflamingo shut the door and turned the lock as he headed towards the closet.

"If I knew you wanted to see me this bad Doll-chan I would've just had them send you straight to my room."

He stopped in front of the closet and opened it slowly.

"Peek-a-boo Doll-chan…" He smiled as he saw the eyes of the young navigator fill with fear.

Nami tried not to scream as she stared back into Doflamingo's red sunglasses. She was trapped and completely at his mercy.

She felt invisible thread wrap around her as he pulled her out of the closet and into his big arms.

"Why don't you come out and play?"

He smirked as he felt her squirm in his arms. Nami tried to struggle but his string held true and strong against her futile efforts. Doflamingo leaned his head into the crook of her neck.

"Ah Doll-chan you smell magnificent."

He licked across her pulse. Nami squirmed and felt a cold chill run through her. "Get off me you freakin' demented bird!"

She fruitlessly tried to kick him. She was met with a deep laugh that reverberated throughout her chest. One of his hands went to her chest and held her breast with surprising gentleness. He leant towards her ear and let out a warm breath.

"I gotta hand it to Straw Hat, Doll-chan-" he gave a forceful squeeze, "-he sure knows how to pick his women."

Nami let out a shaky breath, "No stop, please." She had never felt so powerless before. He used his string and cut the front of her uniform open pushing her body closer to his as he sat on his feathery bed.

"But Doll-chan you clearly like like this." He breathed into her ear. "Otherwise you wouldn't be shaking this much." While one hand was busy with her soft globes the other traveled lower the the apex of her thighs slowly traveling closer to her core.

"No!" Nami quickly shut her legs and turned her face away. But the string was at it again as it pulled her legs apart and made her face turn forward.

"Doll-chan-" He licked the shell of her ear. "-just relax and let this happen. You obviously want it."

"Luffy!" Nami screamed the only name that came to mind hoping her captain would come to her rescue once again. But as the name left her lips she felt instant regret. Would he really want to see her like this? Weak and vulnerable. Would he regret letting someone so weak on his ship?

"Doll-chan don't be silly." He let his hand gently caress her. "Your stupid captain is miles away. No one is-"

"NAMI-YA!" The sound of Law's voice echoed through the halls of the castle.

Doflamingo's body went rigid. He dropped the navigator on the bed and smoothly walked to the transponder snail that was going berserk on his desk.

"Torao I'm here!" Nami yelled as loud as she could but there was no response to her plea.

Trebol was a confused snotty mess. "Young Master! Young Master! We are so sorry we have no idea how they got in the castle!"

Doflamingo creased his brow as he held his forehead. "Trebol just calm down and tell me the situation."

The snail piped up again. "Yes, well from reports we have gotten from the guards there are currently two groups in the castle. One with Trafalgar and Straw Hat and another with the Chef, Swordsman and Samurai."

"Ok, I want you to have my ship prepared immediately. I have some very important business in the East I need to take care of and I can't have Straw Hat and that stupid doctor interfering." Doflamingo walked towards the bed and threw Nami over his shoulder.

She squirmed in his arms, "Wait, what are you doing?!"

"But Master!" Trebol retorted. "What about the matches in the colosseum?"

Doflamingo started heading towards the balcony ignoring the navigator's cries. "They've held plenty of matches without me. They know what to do." With that statement he hung up the snail and jumped off the balcony grasping onto clouds with his string.

"Aaaaah!" Nami screamed as if it were her last, terrified of falling and hoping someone would hear her. As she opened her eyes she noticed Luffy and Law fighting a group of soldiers down below in the courtyard. "Luffy, Torao!" She yelled hoping they would hear. "Help me!"

The two men below shot their heads up once they heard the familiar voice of the navigator.

"Nami-ya!" Law started running and forming his room.

"Nami!" Luffy sprung his arms back hoping to make a force strong enough to shoot him in the air.

Doflamingo stopped and let out a ghastly laugh. "Well if it isn't Mugiwara and Torao." As soon as the words left his mouth string enveloped the two charging men. "I really did enjoy this reunion Law but as you see I'm a very busy man." He nuzzled his face into the neck of a clearly distraught navigator. And with those last words he fled to the port

* * *

 **I'm so sory for this long Hiatus. I didn't realize that I would have such bad writer's block. I tried to make this chapter longer as an apology. (I realize there isn't much romancy action in this chapter but I felt it was necessary just to get the plot moving were I wanted it to go) Thank you for reading! I would also appreciate a review or two on what people think about the story/my writing style since I haven't published in a while. THANK YOU!**


End file.
